No Such Luck: Deleted Scenes
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: A few additional scenes that I feel would have improved the episode. More details within.


Hey everybody, Twisteddarkness225 here with another Loud House fanfic. I've seen quite a bit of stories about both the 'Brawl in the Family' and the 'No Such Luck' episodes that were aired a short while ago. Like many, I've also found there to be something left to be desired with these two particular episodes and decided to jump onto the bandwagon with my own ideas. First is a little something for 'No Such Luck' **(Spoiler alert, just in case anyone hasn't seen it yet).**

I personally didn't have too much against the episode, even after the lackluster ending it had. Aside of that it was okay, just not one of my favorites (although I do love that one scene when they're about to go to the movies and Lincoln walks in, making Lynn scream and dive out the front door. Got a good laugh out of me the first time). But personally, it seemed like it was just missing extra content, and there is even a part that made me feel that way and eventually I came up with the following story. When Lori and Lisa confront Lincoln about his bad luck, their reactions were a bit off. Lori sounded less than convinced about it and Lisa was just being a touch dramatic. So at that point I thought they were just messing with him. Anyone who has seen the episode knows otherwise however. But I just felt like it was missing a scene at the end and thought one up. I also thought up a few others, just to add some more of what seemed appropriate to the episode. So without further ado, I present...

 **No Such Luck: Deleted Scenes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House and make no money from this story.**

 **Scene 1** \- (Takes place after Lynn convinces Leni that Lincoln is 'bad luck'.)

The Loud family, sans Lincoln, had allgathered in the parents' master bedroom. Lori stood before the rest of her family, looking very displeased. If not for the fact that her parents were present, she wouldn't have bothered to control her anger.

"Now, I know you all must be wondering why I asked to speak to you." She stated, beginning to pace back and forth in front of the others. "It seems that Lincoln is trying to weasel his way out of attenting our activities. He literally just lied to Leni, making up some junk about being 'bad luck'."

Angry and disapproving murmurs began to be exchanged between the rest of the family. All of them now as upset as Lori was after hearing the news of Lincoln's behavior. That is, except for Lynn jr. who quickly stood up and turned to address everyone just as Lori had done.

"It's not 'some junk'! He really is bad luck! How else could my team have lost so badly when we were in the middle of such an awesome winning streak?"

Lisa scoffed, "Please Lynn, you can't honestly tell us that it surprises you. The Daisy Hill Daisies and the Royal Woods Squirrels have had a strong rivalry for years. At today's game, neither team scored points until the sixth inning and then there was still nothing for the Daisies. After which the score remained unchanged until the ninth inning. The fact that the Daisies were able to obtain the points they needed to secure victory is not Lincoln's fault. If it had been your team up to bat at the bottom of the ninth, you just as easily could have done the same."

Lynn frowned at the bespectacled girl. "Lisa, I did all of my good luck rituals, like I always do. The only explanation is that something or _someone_ , really unlucky countered them. And Lincoln was the only one of us there who hand't come to any of my other games. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. When it comes to sports, I'm smarted than you."

"I'm going to just let that remark slide. But only this once." Lisa said, narrowing her eyes briefly at her older sister. "Although, I cannot deny that you are well acquainted with the various sports of the world. Perhaps you could assist me with something."

"Sure, what did you need sis?"

"Please identify this spherical object." Lisa requested, pulling a small, white ball out from her pocket.

"That's a ping-pong ball."

"I see." Lisa stated with mock fascination. "I cannot help but wonder if my athletic sister could successfully bounce this 'ping-pong ball' off of the wall one thousand times in a row."

"Are you kidding? I could do that in my sleep!" Lynn exclaimed.

The older brunette took the ball from Lisa and immediately proceeded to bounce it off of the nearest wall. She became absorbed in the activity, quickly forgetting about both the others in the room and the reason for which they had all gathered there. Lisa, satisfied with the results she had gotten, turned her attention to Lori.

"That should keep her distracted for a while. Please proceed with what you were saying."

"Thank you Lisa. So anyway, I say that since Lincoln wants to get out of attending our events, then we should give him what he wants. And I also think that should include stuff like that movie we're planning to see this week."

"Oh, I see where you're going with this." Lynn sr. observed. "If he doesn't want to join us in supporting each other at our events, then we ban him from all family events. Good call sweetie."

"I have a suggestion." Rita added. "We can start making him eat by himself too. Give him as much alone time as possible. Maybe that will help change his attitude a bit."

The children and father all nodded, agreeing with the plan. They started to discuss a few ways to go about putting their plan into action, even going as far as to think up a few contingencies, just in case Lincoln didn't quite get the message right away. And with their plans all set, the Louds began to leave the bedroom and proceed with individually speaking to Lincoln and allowing him to 'convince' them that he was 'bad luck'. That is, all of them except for Lynn jr., who was still busily bouncing the ping-pong ball against the wall.

"One hundred six, one hundred seven, one hundred...hey, where'd everyone go?" She asked herself, letting the ball hit her face. "Dang it, now I have to start over."

 **Scene 2** \- (Takes place after Lisa and Lori confront Lincoln about him being 'bad luck')

Both Lori and Lisa were very upset with their brother. Lisa had chosen to go and confront him about how it was nonsense that he was 'bad luck'. She was a woman of science after all and if she was going to play along with her family's plan then she was going to have to make it convincing. Lori had even joined in, hoping that maybe Lincoln wouldn't try to get away with deceiving her as well. Unfortunately, he had in had in fact made the attempt and had even gone as far as trying to prove it to her. In a bold move, he had taken Lori's golf clubs managed to wreck her sand wedge, as well as some of the bathroom in the process. Lori had barely able to continue with the charade that she was convinced with his story, barely able to resist the urge to lash out at him for what he had done.

Lisa meanwhile was thoroughly displeased with the fact that he had hardly even tried to hide how eager he was to get out of attending her lecture in thermodynamics. She could understand that it may not have been as fascinating to him as it was to her, but he could have at least been more considerate of her feelings. It was rather hurtful how easily he had just accepted that she didn't want him to come and the smile he had on his face certainly didn't help with it either.

"I don't know about you Lori, but I sincerely don't plan on showing much sympathy to Lincoln when he finally comes clean."

"Agreed. He's taking things a bit too far. So we should up the ante as well. If he's so eager to avoid spending time with us, then maybe he shouldn't be a part of this household."

"That may be a bit much. But I'm sure that I can get Mother and Father to agree to it so long as we meet certain conditions. I'll go and speak with them right away."

"Yeah, you go do that." Lori said, mourning her horribly bent sand wedge. "I still can't believe that Lincoln did this. Bobby bought this for me after I made varsity and he ruined it! I'm going to _literally_ make him pay for this!"

"If I may make a suggestion. Have him pay you in installments and charge him interest."

"Oh, you mean I should have him give me money to pay for it. Yeah, I guess that works too."

The two sisters then went to go and inform the rest of their family of the new idea they had. There was no guarantee that their parents would go along with it at first. But they were both fairly confident that they could convince them.

 **Scene 3** \- (Lincoln's first night out of the house.)

 **(A/N:** Just wanted to make a little note about this part of the episode. Lincold sleeps out in the backyard after he learns that he is no longer being permitted to stay in his own bedroom. There were definitely better options available, but apparently the parents didn't want to let him use the living room, attic, basement or garage either. Lincoln could have easily stayed with the McBrides or another friend with his parents' permission. Or at the very least they could have given him a sleeping bag and/or tent to use outside instead of just letting him sleep on the ground. But since that's how it was in the episode, then I'm rolling with it. **)**

Lynn Loud sr. cautiously peeked out the window from his and Rita's bedroom into the backyard. Despite the darkness, he could easily make out the form of his son lying on the grass. He couldn't tell whether or not Lincoln was alseep, but the important thing was that he was still there. The idea of making the boy sleep outside had been a huge concern to both him and his wife. But at least he could rest assured that they had things covered.

For starters, the family dog, Charles, was sleeping in the backyard as well. Lincoln had initially tried to bunk inside of the doghouse, but Charles had not been keen on sharing his small space. So Lincoln had just found the most comfortable place he could and settled down for the night. From that point on, the parents had taken turns keeping an eye on him. And as an added precaution, they had also enlisted Mr. Grouse to help from next door. So between the three adults and dog, there was little to worry about. Not that any of it actually kept Lynn sr. from worrying.

"Honey, come to bed already." Rita called from her place beneath the covers. "Mr. Grouse is watching him now. Get some rest and we'll both check on him in a bit when it's our turn."

"I know, I know. But I can't help but worry about him. Just give me five more minutes and I promise I'll lay down." he replied, taking another peek out the window. "Aw. Honey, come here for a second. You need to see this."

Rita got up from the bed and joined him by the window. She peered outside at her son and saw some movement. But it wasn't Lincoln that was moving. She leaned a little closer to the window and squinted her eyes a little.

"Is that a squirrel?"

"Yup, it's cuddling with him. Isn't that cute?"

"I don't know. I don't think it's trying to cuddle."

A static sound caught their attention. They had taken the liberty to borrow Lincoln's walkie-talkie, as well as the one he had lent to Clyde. Lynn sr. grabbed the walkie, knowing that the possessor of its twin, Mr. Grouse, must've seen something. A mild sense of worry came over him as he pushed the button and spoke into the walkie.

"Sorry Mr. Grouse, I didn't quite catch that."

 _[I said 'Hey Loud! There's a squirrel stuffing acorns into your kid's pant legs!']_

The sheer ridiculousness of that statement caused both Rita and Lynn sr. to burst out in a small fit of laughter. They quickly stifled themselves and Lynn sr. held up the walkie to respond.

"Yeah, we noticed that. And thanks again for helping us keep an eye on him."

 _[Well to be honest I'm not exactly sure about what you're doing here. But I'm not one to tell somebody how to raise their kids. And you're sure that he'll be okay out there?]_

Rita took the walkie, "Positive Mr. Grouse. I kept a close eye on the weathr reports today. It's going to be nice and warm overnight and there's no sign of rain for the rest of the week. Besides, it's only for a night or two. If he doesn't come clean after that, then we'll just talk to him."

 _[Meh, whatever works for ya. It's just a good thing that you told me that you were going to do this. Otherwise I might've called child services on ya.]_

The Loud parents shared a nervous glance with each other. They hadn't thought of that. They thanked their lucky stars that they had thought of asking Mr. Grouse in the first place. The thought of how things might have turned out otherwise crossed their minds and left them a little unsettled. If Lincoln didn't come clean within the next day or two, then they definitely had no choice but to confront him as a family and call him out for trying to lie his way out of attending family events **(A/N:** You know, the thing they probably should have done in the first place. **)** If that was how things went, they at least knew that the boy would own up to his wrongdoings. But they still hoped he would just do the right thing on his own. Either way, they knew that this would end soon and it was with that knowledge that the two heads of the Loud House settled down in bed to rest so that they could be ready for their next turn in watching their son overnight.

 **Scene 4** \- (Before Lynn's softball game)

Most of the Louds were seated in the stands, watching the two opposing softball teams do their warm-ups. The family felt a lot better about things as Lincoln had finally admitted to his lies and apologized for them. By all rights they should've told him about their deception as well. But they decided that it could wait until after Lynn's game. The sporty brunette still refused to believe that Lincoln wasn't 'bad luck'. It would be easier to deal with her once the game was over, at least then she'd be less worried about it being ruined by Lincoln, regardless of whether or not that was the truth.

Lori climbed the stairs and joined her parents and siblings. She seemed to be amused with something on her phone, catching the attention of her parents. Taking a seat next to them, she held out her phone so they could see.

"So it looks like Lincoln followed us here. I just saw him when I was going to the bathroom and you literally won't believe what he's up to!"

Lori played a video on her phone. On the screen, Lincoln was in a heated arguement with the Royal Wood's team mascot. The two were tugging on the costume's head, each determined to take it for himself. They continued their back and forth until Lincoln managed to finally take it away from the mascot. This resulted in both of them falling back onto their rear ends. The mascot growled in frustration and took off the rest of his costume. He threw it at Lincoln before storming off wearing only his boxers.

 _[Fine! You can have the stupid thing! Smells like feet anyway! Have fun stewing in your own sweat, kid!]_

 _[Don't worry, I will!]_ Lincoln shot back before putting on the squirrel head and laughing triumphantly. _[And now to put my brilliant plan into action!]_

Lynn sr. and Rita laughed at their son's antics. Leni, Luna and Luan noticed and Lori played the video for them as well. By the time it was done again and they were laughing, Lincoln had made his way onto the field and had begun dancing, causing all of the older Louds to laugh again.

"Okay, it's official. He's learned his lesson." Rita said after she had stopped laughing again. "If he's following us around and even wearing diguises to be near us, then he must be sorry."

"I'll say! It's so pathetic that it's literally hilarious!" Lori said. "I might even go easy on him for what he did to my sand wedge."

"We'll tell him when we go to the beach today. And when we head home we can swing by the Burpin' Burger for dinner. He deserves a treat after all we've put him through." Said Lynn sr. "Now, can I watch that video again? It's hilarious!"

 **Scene 5** \- (How (I think) the episode should have ended)

The members of the Loud family were gathered on the beach bordering Lake Michigan **(A/N:** I don't exactly know where Royal Woods is supposed to be in Michigan, so for the sake of arguement, I'm just going to say that it's close enough that family could drive to Lake Michigan within an hour or so. **)** They had found the perfect spot and set up their beach chairs and umbrellas, laying their beach towels down beside them. And all of them were in their swimsuits, save for Lincoln, who was still in that same mascot outfit over his swim trunks. Lynn jr. was now under the impression that her brother wasn't 'bad luck', but only when wearing that stupid suit. It was getting him a lot of strange looks and worst of all it was like being stuck in an oven. He had to remove the head just to get a chance to breathe properly. He had tried to argue his case, but Lynn jr. had shocked everyone when she had practically thrown a hissy fit when he had tried to take off the mascot suit before getting in the van earlier. Even now, she was glaring at him and accusing him of 'letting the bad luck leak out'. Lola seemed to agree as she told him to 'put the head back on before someone got stung by a jellyfish'. With a dejected sigh, Lincoln did as told.

Lola felt a twinge of guilt as she saw Lincoln. It was pretty obvious that he was in no way enjoying the beach like that. She also knew that her other siblings, except for Lynn, shared in that observation. The superstitious sister had made it a real pain to try and tell Lincoln that he was off the hook earlier and now he was roasting inside of that mascot suit. If her parents weren't there, Lola would've made Lana stuff wet sand into Lynn's swim suit. But instead she would just have to rely on the plan that Lori was putting together.

"Aha! Found it!" Lori announced, pulling a red frisbee out of a bag of assorted beach toys. "Hey Lynn, up for a little frisbee?"

"Heck ya!" the athlete exclaimed.

"Bet you couldn't catch it if I literally threw it as hard as I can."

"Betcha you're wrong!"

"Prove it." Lori replied. "Go long!"

Lynn tore off down the beach, her feet splashing as she ran through the surf a little bit. Lori drew her arm back and then let the disc fly, smiling in satisfaction as it soared clear past her sister and off into the distance.

"That should buy us a couple minutes." She said, turning her attention to the giant, sulking squirrel. "Lincoln! Come here!"

"Yeah?" Queried the sad squirrel, approaching the blonde.

Lori grabbed the head of the costume and yanked it off. Next she undid the zipper on the back of the suit and removed her sweaty little brother from it. She then took a cold bottle of water from the cooler and handed it to him. He accepted it, but looked up at his older sister in confusion.

"Wait, don't you want me to keep the suit on?"

"Why? So you can literally melt?" Lori asked sarcastically. "No, you don't need to wear it. We know that you aren't bad luck Lincoln."

"We've known pretty much from the start." Lynn sr. said.

"We just wanted to teach you a lesson for lying to all of us like that." Rita added. "And we're sorry we had to go so far, but we could've avoided all of that if you had just been honest with us sooner."

"I know." the boy admitted. "And I'm sorry. Again. So, does that mean that you _didn't_ sell my furniture?"

"Of course not sweetie." Rita answered, placing a reassuring hand on her son's shoulder. "We just had Mr. Grouse hold onto it for a while. Saying that we sold it was just a bad joke on my part."

"Yeah, it literally was, Mom." Lori added. "Leave the bad jokes to Luan."

"Yeah, leave the bad jokes to me, Mom." Luan agreed, before she suddenly realized what she had said. "Hey!"

The family got a good laugh out of that, Luan included. Lincoln was the only one who didn't laugh. He was relieved to no longer have to be alienated from his family, but there was still something bothering him.

"What about Lynn?"

"We'll handle her. Don't worry little bro." Lori said confidently.

In the next moment, she was struck in the face by the frisbee, courtesy of Lynn. Lori felt a fresh, hot wave of anger surge through her. She clenched her teeth and balled her hands up into fists, her eyes locking onto Lynn, who was heading over to them. Lori was ready to make good on her word to 'handle' the younger girl. Just as soon as she got close enough.

"Hey Lori, what's the big deal? Were you even _trying_ to catch it?" the jock asked once she was within shouting distance of her family. And it was at this point that she noticed that something was different. _Very_ different. "AHHH! Lincoln took off the good luck suit! Everyone run for your lives!"

Lynn tore off into the surf, continuing her freak out. Lori's anger quickly diminished as she found amusement in the athlete's reaction. A few of the other Loud sisters joined Lori as she laughed at their sibling. But again Lincoln was unable to share in their joy.

"Jeez, just how much longer will it take until she stops thinking that I'm bad luck?"

"For her sake, hopefully not too much longer." Lynn sr. said. "She's only going to be causing herself problems if she keeps this nonsense up."

As though on cue, Lynn jr. let out a cry of pain. The Louds could see her hopping up and down on one foot out in the shallow water.

"Dang it Lincoln!" She exclaimed. "Your stupid bad luck made me get stung by a jellyfish!"

"YES!" Lana cried out joyfully, pumping her fists into the air. "I call dibs!"

She took off towards her older sister, eager to set about treating the wound. Rita went to follow, wanting to supervise the event. Which is to say that she wanted to make sure that it happened someplace out of the public eye. Lincoln watched his big sister and suddenly felt a little guilty.

"Wow, somebody actually did get stung by a jellyfish. And after I took off the squirrel suit too."

"Don't worry kiddo." His father said, ruffling his white hair. "That might be unlucky, but it isn't on you."

The older man's words brought comfort to Lincoln. But another cry from his sister rang out and all of the Louds turned to watch their other three family members. Lynn was struggling to fight off Lana, who was adamant about tending to her sister's jellyfish sting. Mrs. Loud meanwhile was trying to keep the eager, young blonde in check.

"Lana, cut it out!" Lynn shrieked. "Don't you dare!"

"Young lady, keep your swimsuit on!" Rita commanded.

The struggle continued, providing amusement to the rest of the Loud family. The girls all laughed along with their father at the display. Lincoln joined in their laughter this time. And even when the laughter ended, he was still smiling brightly. He just couldn't help it.

It was so good to be spending time with his family again.

 **End.**


End file.
